Conventionally, in a digital camera capable of sequential image sensing which incorporates a storage medium for temporarily storing a plurality of sequentially sensed images, it is known that the camera notifies prohibition/invalidity of sequential image sensing to a user when the storage medium lacks a sufficient remaining capacity, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-278579.
However, although the above conventional art can give a warning to a user about a shortage of the remaining capacity of the storage medium, in a case where the recordable number of images of, e.g., a compact flash (CF) card falls below the recordable number of images of the storage medium, it cannot give a warning to a user that not all the sequentially sensed images can be recorded in the inserted CF card.